1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a frame of a beach chair, and more particularly to a foldable beach chair frame with an inclined back frame which is facilitated to be folded into a compact unit for storage and carriage.
2. Description of Related Arts
The distinctive feature of a beach chair is its low height. Normally, a beach chair merely has half the height of a normal chair. FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional folding chair. If its height is reduced to a half, the angle between each of the inclined legs with the ground must be reduced to a half too, that will damage its supporting structure to largely decrease the supporting ability thereof while maintaining the same width of the folding chair. In other words, the cross tube structure of the conventional folding chair, as shown in FIG. 1A, limits the height of the chair.
Therefore, due to the low height requirement of the beach chair, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, the common foldable beach chair comprises a chair seat A2 which is made of durable fabric and a chair frame A1 which is constructed by a set of metal tubes. The chair frame A1 for supporting the chair seat A2 comprises a seat frame section A12, a back frame section A13 pivotally mounted to the seat frame section A12, a leg frame section A14 for supporting the seat frame section A12 pivotally mounted underneath the seat frame section A12, and a pair of pivotal arms A15 each pivotally connecting between the seat frame section A12 and the back frame section A13. In order to fold the conventional foldable beach chair, fold the back frame section A13 toward the seat frame section A12 by rotating the pivotal arms A15 outwardly and fold the leg frame section A14 underneath and into the seat frame section A12. The folded beach chair is bulky and difficult to carry because the size of the beach chair is limited by its seat frame section A12. Also, the beach chair is usually heavy since the chair frame A1 must be constructed sturdily in order to support a user's weight.